Anytime
by BrunasseLucile
Summary: OS. Je ressassais , encore et encore , toutes les années passées à Poudlard , toutes ces années où mon coeur fût rongé dans le plus grand secret.


Assise seule dans un coin retranché de la salle commune des lions, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ressassais, encore et encore, toutes les années passées à Poudlard...toutes ces années où mon cœur fut rongé dans le plus grand secret, rongé par une souffrance inqualifiable...et tout cela parce que je n'étais pas de son rang...pire encore, je n'existais pas...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le revoir lui, debout devant moi, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Puis, il avait grimacé. À ses yeux, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une sang-de-bourbe...une enfant moldue sans intérêt, si ce n'est que pour insulter...mais pour moi...l'impression avait été toute autre...

Je me souviens de ce moment comme s'il était suspendu dans le temps. Alors qu'il me regardait, je sentais mes joues rougir...et ma respiration s'accélérait presque aussi vite que les battements de mon cœur. Merlin qu'il était beau...la beauté elle-même devait en être jalouse. Des mèches blondes comme les blés encadraient son visage angélique, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec sa peau semblable à une fine porcelaine. Tout en lui resplendissait tel le charisme lui-même...Seulement, il en était différent pour son visage. Les traits de ce dernier restaient aussi froid que le givre et son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Pour la première fois, ce regard pénétrant se posa sur moi...et mon cœur se figea. Qui était-il ? Il était le dernier descendant de la noble famille des Malfoy, réputée pour leur sang pur...Il s'agissait deDraco Malfoy.

« _Hey ! La sang-de-bourbe_ » m'avait-il interpellé « _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ »

« _Je...je voulais juste...heu...bonjour..._ »

Mais je gaspillais ma salive puisqu'il tournait déjà les talons et s'éloignait en direction de la Grande Salle. Comme je vous le disais...depuis le tout début, je n'existais pas pour lui...

J'ai pleuré longuement en repensant à tout cela...et j'ai tenté bien des fois de me raisonner. Hermione, ma grande, c'est un Malfoy...qui plus est, un Serpentard...et toi...tu n'es rien...vous n'avez rien en commun, rien pour vous entendre...Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon deuil...ou du moins, de me le faire croire. J'ai passé plus de cinq ans à jouer à ce petit jeu insipide, cette petite guerre de maison, sans vraiment écouter ce que mon cœur me disait...mais au fait...que pouvait-il bien me dire ? Il ne faisait que souffrir...se meurtrir en silence en attendant une main secourable qui finirait par abréger cette douleur...oui...c'est tout ce que je désirais...

J'ai couru comme une folle dans les corridors de l'école jusqu'à ce que mes pas me guident vers des escaliers. Sans trop regarder où cela me mènerait, je les gravis deux à deux, bousculant au passage d'autres élèves qui eux, descendaient. C'était ironique...car ce jour là, je cherchais à mourir. N'aurais-je pas dû descendre aux enfers au lieu de monter vers le paradis ? Mais pour moi, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de terminer cette souffrance : me jeter en bas d'une tour...Tous les regards méprisant qu'il m'avait jetés...Toutes les fois où il m'avait ridiculisé en public...Et cette scène dans le parc, alors qu'il se moquait d'une pauvre bête agonisante...je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le frapper...Pourtant...Je l'ai amèrement regretté...

Malfoy...Pourquoi fallait-il que je t'aime autant ?Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me détestes autant ?Suis-je si misérable à tes yeux ?Tu sais...Je t'aurais tout donné...sans hésitation...J'aurais fait en sorte qu'il existe une place en ce monde pour cet amour...J'aurais pu devenir celle à qui tu te confierais lorsque tout va mal...

Car je le sais...ta vie n'est que misère toi aussi...Je connais ta souffrance, bien qu'elle soit différente de la mienne...Malgré tout, je la comprends...je la ressens...Puisque mon cœur est en symbiose avec le tien...Puisque chaque jour depuis que je t'ai rencontré...J'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi...sans espoir...Maintenant qu'il est trop tard...j'aurais aimé te le dire...

Mes pas se rapprochent de la porte, j'entre avec hésitation...Il fait sombre, même en plein jour. Les tapisseries et le décors étoilés n'arrivent pas à dévier mon attention de la fenêtre...tout au bout...

Lentement, j'avance vers elle...je pleure...et dans un sanglot, ma voix résonne pour la toute dernière fois.

« _Draco...j'aurais aimé te dire à quel point je t'aime..._ »

« _À quel point cela aurait été merveilleux d'être aimé par toi..._ »

« _J'aurais aimé être celle qui aurait conquit ce cœur indifférent à toutes émotions..._ »

« _Mais au fond...cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance que tu m'aimes...ce qui importe est que nous aurions été ensemble..._ »

La gorge sec, je suis arrivée au bord du "gouffre". Lentement, j'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur...

_« ...C'est une belle journée pour mourir »_

_« Cela le serait si je te laissais sauter... »_ajouta une voix sombre derrière.

Brusquement je me retourne, remarquant au passage la main qui me retenait par l'avant-bras.

Je ne sais pas comment...

Je ne sais encore moins pourquoi...

Mais il est là...l'objet de mon plus tendre désir se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi.

Seulement cette fois...j'ose à peine le regarder, de peur de revivre cette affreuse rencontre du tout début...Je décide de fermer les yeux et me retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_osais-je demander d'un ton froid.

Le blond hésita puis fini par répondre.

_« Je t'ai suivi depuis le corridor Et... »_débuta-t-il lentement _« Je t'ai vu filer à toute vitesse...j'ai songé...que cela n'allait pas... »_

_« Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ? »_répliquais-je un brin énervé. _« Les problèmes des autres ne te regardent pas, encore moins lorsqu'ils proviennent d'un enfant de basse extraction comme moi... »_

Ma voix se faisait cassante...je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues creuses. C'est vrai...que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ? Me ridiculiser encore ? Être le témoin de ma mort pour ensuite mieux en rire avec ses amis...oui...cela devait être cela...

_« Va t'en... »_murmurais-je.

_« Impossible... »_

Sa voix se faisait insistante et sa main se resserrait dangereusement contre mon bras...je crois que bientôt, la circulation ne se fera plus. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je tente une manœuvre. Brusquement, j'empoignai ma baguette de ma main libre et me retournai afin de la pointer sous son précieux cou de sang pur.

_« J'ai dit...va-t-en. Sinon... »_

_« Sinon quoi ? »_me coupa-t-il.

C'est alors que je croise son regard pour la première fois depuis des années...et à ma plus grande surprise, cela n'a rien de méprisant...bien au contraire...

« _Tu n'oseras pas..._» continua-t-il d'une voix douce. « _Et je ne te lâcherai pas non plus...pas avant que tu ne sois convenue à t'enlever ces idées morbides de la tête. »_

Son regard est déterminé, un peu comme moi lorsque je m'applique dans mes études...

_« Que sais-tu de moi, Malfoy ? » _finis-je par dire, lasse. « _Tu ne sais rien...tu ne connais que ce que tes parents t'ont enseignés sur moi, ou sur ma famille moldu comme tu tiens tant à les nommer. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'endure tous les jours...de ce que j'endure lorsque... »_

Mes larmes coulent à flot et la main qui tient ma baguette tremble.

Doucement, il vient déposer son autre main sur la mienne et abaissa ma garde...je suis aussi molle qu'un morceau de chiffon...prête à m'envoler loin...très loin d'ici.

_« Crois-moi Hermione...je le sais... »_chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi...mon corps tout entier tremble...mon cœur plus que tout le reste. _« Je le sais...parce que je ressens la même chose... »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...je ne peux y croire...que veulent dire ces paroles sortant de sa bouche mensongère ? Mais...c'est si bon d'entendre mon nom prononcé par cette bouche...

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur et m'avoue vaincue.

_« Écoute. Tu veux rire de moi ? Alors va-y et amuse-toi ! Parce qu'après, je ne serai plus là pour être le clown de service. Je ne serrai plus ton souffre douleur...il te restera toujours Harry...même si je doute que tu le revois lui aussi un jour... »_

Brusquement, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse...Je ne sais plus quoi penser...et pire encore...je n'ose plus bouger, de peur que je ne me réveille de ce doux songe...

Une minute s'écoula et je sentais toujours la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne, tremblante de joie, mais d'insécurité. Je sens une main traverser l'échine de mon dos, me faisant frissonner comme jamais auparavant. La main qui me retenait par le bras vint se glisser dans mes cheveux bruns désordonnés...je suis vraiment au paradis.

_« Si tu disparais...alors je devrai disparaître aussi... »_chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

_« Mais...pourquoi ? »_soufflais-je en me perdant dans ce regard envoûtant.

_« Parce que je t'aime idiote ! »_

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tenir sur un nuage sans s'enfoncer...et pourtant...je le fais. Je suis sur mon nuage...avec mon ange blond.

_« Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment...embrasse-moi encore... »_

Mais avant même que ma phrase ne fut terminée, mon vœux fut exaucé et le blond m'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois...je ne le laisserais plus partir...Je resterais avec lui...et si la chance me sourit assez longtemps...je mourrai peut-être dans ses bras...

**FIN**


End file.
